TOW all the spooky stuff
by Unagigirl
Summary: First chapter of a new story. fortunetellers and ouijiboards


TOW all the spooky stuff 

TOW all the spooky stuff

(Monica and Chandler's : Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are there.)

Rach : 'Oh go on you guys, it'll be fun.' 

Mon : 'I don't know, weird stuff happens at these kinda things.'

Rach : 'you're just scared.'

Phoe : 'In case you didn't know, I can in fact tell the future or call up dead people. I do it all the time.'

Rach : Oh, I know you do, sweety. But don't you think it would be loads more fun if we went to some mystical fortune teller ?

Phoe : Definitely !

At the same time (Joey and Rachel's : Joey , Chandler and Ross are there)

Ross is reading the paper and Joey and Chandler are playing foosball

Ross : Are you guys going to be doing that all day ?

Joey : Probably, at least till Baywatch starts.

Cha : You can play too if you want.

Ross : no, thanks (goes back to his paper)

Ross : Hey, this is interesting.

Cha : What ?

Ross : Some kid is getting rid of his ouijiboard.

Joey : And that's interesting because… ?

Ross : We could call up dead people and ask them about history.

Joey : I don't think dead people feel like answering your questions about dinosaurs. 'Cause I know that's what you mean with 'history'.

Ross : I'm still getting it. (gets up and leaves)

(At Central Perk) Rachel, Phoebe and Monica are there.

Mon : I didn't think we'd get in this quick.

Rac : Yeah, it said in the ad that the fortuneteller was really busy and there was a long waiting list.

Phoe : Lucky some idiot chickened out.

Mon : So, do you know what you're going to ask ?

Phoe : I don't need to ask anything. I could probably tell her a few things.

Rach : I haven't really thought about it. You, Monica ?

Monica gets a notepad out that she's filled with questions.

(at Joey and Rachel) Joey, Chandler and Ross are there.

They are in the kitchen looking at the ouijiboard Ross got.

Chan : I don't believe you paid 10$ for this thing. Have of the things are broken.

Ross : The important stuff works.

Chan : Do you have any idea what you want to do with this thing ?

Ross : I'd like to , like, talk to these great empires and maybe a few cavemen, 'cause they lived closer to dinosaurage than I do.

Chan : Maybe, you'll get Fred Flintstone.

Ross : But, I thought, I'd try Nana first. 

Joey : Are we going to do this or what ?

Ross : I think Nana would probably appreciate it that I say hi.

(in a waiting area) Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are there.

Phoe : I'm so nervous.

Mon : I thought you knew everything, already ?

Phoe : Oh, I do. I've just never been to real fortuneteller before. Except, when I lived with the albinoguy… Eh.

Rach : I'm just trying think of really important questions to ask and all I can think of is :'will I ever get married ?' or 'how do I die ?' I don't really want to know the last one.

Phoe : Don't ask the last one ! The answer sucks ! !

(At Joey and Rachel) Joey, Chandler and Ross are there.

They are playing the game.

Cha : this isn't working.

Ross : I think we have to hold hands. (reaches hands out)

Joey : I'm not holding your hand.

Chan : Yeah ! Me neither !

Ross : it's just a game.

Chandler and Joey hold hands with Ross.

Joey : Still isn't working.

Ross : Give it a chance ! ( calls to the ceiling) Nana ? Nana ? Are you there ? It's me Ross. I just thought I'd say : 'Hi'. 

Chan : ( looking up at the ceiling) I hope she won't come falling down.

A few seconds later

Nana: Rossie! Sweetie! It's been a long time. How are you and your sister?

Ross: Oh my god, it worked! Yeah Nana, I'm fine, Monica's fine. She's marrying Chandler.

Nana: Is that the cute Italian guy?

Chan: no, that would be me.

Nana: ( disappointed) Oh, can't be helped.

Ross: Nana? Could you give a sign that it's really you?

Nana: Look in the fridge.

Ross goes to the fridge.

Ross: uh, Joey. Do you use Sweetnlo's?

Joey: No, but Rachel does.

Ross: And does she keep them in the fridge on a plate?

Joey: No; they're in a cupboard.

Ross: then Nana put these here. (takes out a plate with Sweetnlo's) Actually, I recognize this plate. It's part of Nana's really pricey dinnerservice, one plate has been missing for years. I guess this must be the one. Wow. Nana? Nana? Oh, she probably left.

Joey: Yeah, she probably got bored with your plate-talk.

(At the fortune teller)

FortT: So, who's going first.

All 3 together: me!

ForT: I see this is going to be difficult. I'll pick. I pick, You! ( points to Rachel).

Rach: But I don't want to go first.

ForT: Oh! Then you. ( points to Monica)

Mon: I always win!!

Rach: This wasn't a competion.

Monica goes inside with the Fortune Teller. Inside is very dark and creepy.

ForT: (with a totally different and more scary voice): sit down.

Monica sits down.

Mon: Uh, do you want a silvercoin?

ForT: No, I prefer notes, 10$ notes.

Mon gives a 10$ note.

ForT: Ok, let's get started.

TBC


End file.
